


Taking Comfort

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one kiss couldn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and short. Originally posted [here](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/34106.html?thread=254266#t254266).

"Am I ... can I come in here?"

Kaylee looked up from the engines to see the captain's wife - Saffron, that was her name - standing shyly in the doorway, hands twisted in her shawl. "Sure, sweetie, if you want to. Shouldn't you be sleeping, though?"

"Oh, I... I just got done cleaning up in the kitchen, and I..." Saffron looked down. "Well, I got lost."

"Oh, honey, that's okay. Just let me finish up here and I'll show you the way," Kaylee smiled at her encouragingly, applying the spanner once more.

Saffron settled on the step, spreading her skirts modestly around her. "I do think you're clever. I mean, knowing all these things, and making the engines work... It's what keeps us in the air, isn't it?"

"Ain't like there's much air out there right now." Kaylee gave the spanner one last twist, and set it down. "And it ain't like I know much. Just engines. Engines tell me what's wrong. Makes it real easy to keep 'em running smooth, y'know?"

"No," Saffron said quietly. "It wasn't... It wasn't seemly for a woman to know about machinery, back home."

"Well, the captain don't hold much with talk of seemly on Serenity," Kaylee told her stoutly. "What did you do, then? If you couldn't play with engines and such?" She took the girl by the hand and pulled her up, leading her out and down the stairs past the infirmary.

"Oh, nothing as interesting as what you do. We were trade. We waited in the maiden-house until our husbands were chosen. Sometimes we span, sometimes we did sewing... It was lonely," she finished softly, biting her lip.

Kaylee pushed open the door to the spare room Book had made up earlier. "Got no call to be lonely out here. 'Sides, all them women, together - must have talked some, at least."

There was no reply. Kaylee looked back to see Saffron waiting in the doorway, a delicate blush staining her cheeks. "There were some women who... took comfort in each other. I never did. I never found a woman I could... Never 'til now." She raised her head and looked Kaylee directly in the eye, still blushing. "If you could... I know I'm not glamorous, like the Companion, but maybe -"

"Oh, sweetie, don't think I'm not tempted!" Kaylee went over and hugged her close. "I mean, girl pretty as you, all sweet an' all, but I don't poach. Whether he thinks it or not, you're married to the captain." She let go, tilting her head to one side. "Kinda wish you weren't, but that's how it is."

Saffron gazed up at her, a tear trembling in the corner of her eye. "Then... a kiss? One kiss? A kiss to say good night?"

Kaylee hadn't the heart to refuse her one kiss. Just a kiss to say good night. What harm would it do?


End file.
